1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer interposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from a cathode, which is one of the electrodes, and holes injected from an anode, which is the other electrode, are combined in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. The excitons release energy, thereby causing light to be emitted.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.